What happens on a third date?
by Outlawqueensmores
Summary: Henry has a question for his moms, But is it something they want to hear? Mention of Outlawqueen and Captainswan but mainly Regalbeliever. Crack.


**Hello beautiful people. I hope you're all well. I come baring a crack fic, I honestly cannot appologise enough for how bad I am at updating. I just cannot seem to find the concentration to sit down and update my main fics. However! The wiccan holiday Imbolc is on it's way and is a time of creativity and inspiration so I plan to celebrate by writing nonstop until I've updated all my fics! That is a promise. I love you all and I hope you enjoy this fic, please review - C xoxo**

What happens on a third date?

Regina mills sat in her office, Enjoying the gentle breeze flowing through her open window. She had her work in piles, meticulously organised piles. But that wasn't her concern, she was particularly interested in the greasy yet delightful cheeseburger from Granny's that Emma had arrived with.

"So anyway, I told him we can not put the wheel from the Jolly Roger above our bed. That takes tacky to a whole new level." Emma had been droning on and on about Hook's despair when the Jolly Roger was no longer fit for sailing. Regina was listening but sometimes enough is enough.

"Miss Swan please. If you have nothing intelligent to say I suggest you stay silent." Regina snapped. She'd been extremely irritated the past few weeks and Emma's monotone voice was doing nothing to change that.

"Well I think someone's crabby today. Mrs Lockesly." Emma mocked with her wonky smirk, continuing to twirl her hair waiting for Regina's next comment. She lay back in the seat opposite the Brunnette and rested her feet on the desk.

"I'm sorry Emma, Hormones." Regina placed a gentle hand on her bump, rubbing it soothingly while she devoured her cheeseburger with the other.

"Nah I get it. When I was pregnant with Henry no one would come within 6 feet of me. Everybody in that place was scared I was gonna snap and shiv them if they looked at me wrong." Emma paused, resting her hands on the armrests of the chair.

"Helped with my prison cred though." She added with a wink and very nearly fell off her seat when Regina giggled.

"Speaking of the devil." Regina commented, seeing the beautiful face of her ever growing son through the glass of her office door.

"Hey moms." He greeted them with a smile. He placed a kiss on Emma's cheek and manoeuvred around the desk to do the same for Regina. Afterwards he crouched down so he could whisper a small hello to his baby sister.

"What's up kid." Emma asked before taking a big gulp of her water, the warm weather was really doing a number on her, especially in that itchy Sherrif's uniform.

"I just came by to ask you guys something." Henry said nonchalantly pulling up a chair and joining the two women.

"Shoot." Emma replied.

"Okay, well Me and Violet are having a lot of fun together and we've been out a couple of times which is great but." He paused breifly.

"But?" Regina prompted, scrunching up the brown bag and placing it in the paper bin beside her. It was still hard for Regina to accept that Violet was dating her son, In all honesty she blocked it out. Nothing personal to the girl, Regina loved her. She was just having a hard time letting go.

"Well it's our third date now and I wanna do something special. I guess you guys know what happens on a third date right?" No sooner had the words left Henry's mouth was Emma choking on her water and desperately trying to catch her breath. While Regina was running her hands through her hair.

"Third date." Regina began muttering to herself over and over.

"What?" Henry asked, Looking at the faces of his two moms with confusion.

"No. No." Regina repeated.

"Now look what you did!" Emma groaned, this was just the start. The former queen was a time bomb

"You're too young. You're only 15!" Regina shouted, Feeling a sharp pain in her chest. Her little prince apparently wasn't so little anymore.

"Okay Regina breathe, we don't want you going into early labour." Emma tried to add a bit of humour to the situation but from the icy glare she recieved it probably wasn't the best move.

"Why're you guys freakin out?!" Henry exclaimed, trying the diffuse the situation he had unknowingly caused.

"Why?" The Brunnete screeched.

"Because you're 15. I will not give you advice on sex Henry." Regina was shocked, she'd never been so explicit before, especially to in front of her son.

"Oh my god mom no." Henry let his head fall into the palm of his hand while he chuckled to himself.

"Now he's laughing. Great." Regina threw her hands up in defeat.

"That's not what I meant. I just wanted to invite Violet round for dinner. I mean she knows you guys but I want her to feel like part of the family." Henry said obviously, Regina, sensing she'd overreacted slightly mentally kicked herself.

"That's cute kid. Much better than the third date I had with your dad, let me tell you. If he was more of a gentlemen I wouldn't have." Emma was interrupted breifly by a once again irritated Brunnette.

"Emma. Shall we not?"

"It's okay mom. I already know about sex anyway." Henry shrugged his shoulders uninterestedly.

"You already know about sex?" Both women asked at the same time.

"Already knows." Regina began her incessant muttering again.

"Well yeah, Robin and Killian told me when I started dating Violet." He answered, he probably should of asked Robin about this as opposed to his pregnant mother.

"And what exactly did they tell you?" Regina asked him with a raised eyebrow and a look that said "I dare you to lie".

"Well Robin told me sex is a very emotional thing and that when the time comes I should be very careful and make sure we're both ready to take that step." Regina's heart swelled, Robin was always so considerate. When they first started dating Regina worried they wouldn't get along oh how wrong she was.

"And Killian?" Emma asked him with a smile.

"The number one rule is to protect your tool."

"Sounds like him." Regina laughed, Taking pleasure in the way Emma's face dropped before she rolled her eyes.

"So I can invite Violet around?" Henry asked eagerly after a few moments of silence.

"Ofcourse you can." Regina told him, she felt her eyes tear up against her will and Henry sighed before walking over and embracing her.

"You're growing up so fast." She whispered through her tears, Mentally cursing those damn hormones. How many emotions could she feel in the space of a half hour?

"Ah the life of a pregnant woman." Emma said mainly to herself, as nobody else seemed to be listening.


End file.
